Micheal Leonenial
Micheal 'the Predator' Leonenial is one New York's biggest crime bosses and gangsters. Due to an accident involving a Werecat in beast form, he became an Alpha Were-Panther and an enemy of the Talbot Pack and a sworn enemy of the Wildcatz. Characteristics *'Name': Micheal Leonenial *'Aliases': 'The Predator', Boss *'Age': 28 *'Hair': Black (slicked back in both forms) *'Eyes': Brown, (Red in Lycan) *'Likes': Power, Profit, Rare Animals, and a Good Plan (one of his) *'Dislikes': Police, So-Called Lycan Heroes, Incompetent Goons, Failure *'Family': Leonenial Crime Family Appearance Casual A tall, lean, and deceptively charming Caucasian man, wearing a traditional gangster outfit similar to Al Capone Wereform A 7ft tall humanoid black panther with red eyes, blue/black torso fur while the rest is black, sharp claws, and a long, straight tail. Background Micheal was born into the Leonenial Family, a crime outfit that originated from Italy, but moved to New York during the time of organized crime and big time gangsters, such as Al Capone. The Leonenials have covered all bases of crime, since each and every one of them specializes in their own crime path. Micheal, in this case, has made success in the trafficking and auctioning of rare and endangered animals to the highest bidder, even selling Lycans in beast form before he even knew of their existence. One night, he was taking inventory of his latest shipment, when a strange black panther caught his attention. He went to pet it out if curiousity, when all of a sudden, it bit him and then he shot it out of anger. To his surprise, it was actually a Werecat in Beast Form, as it reverted back to human, and even more conveniently, it happened to be a Full Moon that night. He experienced the transformation first hand and it was nothing like he ever felt before, making him feel invincible. He began an interest in the hidden history of the Lycans and realized the potential of expanding his business and power. He turned all of his men into loyal Were Hyenas and expanded into selling Lycans in the sex trade and to collectors in secret. The Talbot Pack came to New York for a weeklong field trip and met up with the Wildcatz, which thanks to Wally's superb managing and persuasion, got to play the gig of a lifetime at Madison Square Garden. Both groups eventually hear of strange robberies being committed by even stranger cat or animal-like criminals. Peter decides to investigate this matter and the Pack sets up stakeouts at potential targets such as banks and jewelery stores, as to wait for the rumors of Lycan thieves to be true. Soon enough, they see Micheal's Were-Hyena goons fleeing from the scene of their crimes and follow them to an empty warehouse which held dozens of rare animals and even Lycans acting like animals. They found Micheal and tried to confront him, but his sheer strength as a Were-Panther and his army of Werecat mobsters overwhelmed them and they were captured and locked up. He introduced himself and told them of his business and recent change to a Lycan and decided to tell them of his big plan, to attack the Wildcatz concert and turn the Mayor of New York and other public officials, so he can have the city under the rule of his thumb. He wanted to make a deal, but they made it clear that they want nothing to do with it, so he decided to leave them and plan to sell them off as well. They managed to escape but promised to the captured Weres that they will rescue them when they take care of Leonenial. They meet up with the Wildcatz and the bandmates were shocked and furious that their own kind would use their biggest gig ever to commit such a heinous crime. Both groups decided that during the concert, the band will perform as usual while the Pack stays hidden, until Micheal and his goons attacked the stage in the middle of the show. The Pack as well as the band jumped into action and fought off the Were Hyenas, making it look like part of the show and the crowd loved it. Micheal managed to sneak away and was about to bite the Mayor when his assistant moved in the way and took the fangs herself. Thankfully before any more life changing events would happen, Alpha, Covey, and the other guys from the band were able to apprehend him, although the band boys had to run away from the fans who were loving the new "handsome stage actors", much to the band girls' ire. The show was a high success and reviews were raving about the stage show, although the band officially said it was a one time deal only. The mayor's assistant was already aware of the existence of Lycans and was secretly trying to help lycan citizens, but now with her being a Were-Puma, she can understand them even better and already plans to be Mayor herself, to help relations between them and humans. Micheal and his men were detained by the M.O.N.S.ters, who happened to be near New York at the time, but he swore revenge against both groups who were there to see him off. Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Alpha Were-Panther' *'Extending Claws'-He can grow claws on his hands and feet to nearly 3 ft long, and they can not be broken or clipped off when extended. *'WereCat Infusion'-A rare ability to say the least, he can bite anyone into any kind or type of werecat, in which he has under his control. Skills *'Increased Intelligence'-Being personally tutored, Micheal has a reputation as being one of the craftiest Leonenials, and after being bitten into a Were Panther, his mind has grown with the natural instincts of a panther, enhancing his cunning, deviousness, and even patience to the point where he can win in any game of wits. Gallery Voice Actor Colin Murdock (Scorponok Voice) Navigation Category:Villains Category:Werecats Category:Males Category:Characters